The invention relates to a valve controller for electrically actuating at least one valve drive, with a control circuit, which is designed to influence an electric energy flow between an electric source and the valve drive and which comprises a bus interface to communicate with a superordinate control arrangement and further comprises a sensor means, which is designed to determine a physical variable changeable by electrically actuating the valve drive and which is designed for providing a sensor signal dependent upon the determined physical variable to the control circuit. The invention further relates to a method for operating a valve controller.
A valve arrangement is known from PCT/EP2013/003524 for influencing at least one fluid current which has a control device and at least one valve device, wherein the control device has a bus interface for a connection with a bus communication system to receive movement commands, a processing device for processing the movement commands into control commands for valve devices and at least one connection device for electrically coupling valve devices and wherein the at least one valve device is electrically connected to one of the connection devices of the control device and has a processing means, which is designed to process the control commands, wherein a first connection means for electrically coupling valves and at least one second connection means for electrically coupling sensor means are assigned to the processing means.